Love and the Weather
by angellwings
Summary: A series of drabbles for the "Irving Berlin" challenge on the Ryelsi Fans LJ Community! Currently: "Love and the Weather"
1. Snow

Love and the Weather

By angellwings

_**

* * *

**_

Snow

_Where it's snowing  
All winter through  
That's where I want to be  
Snowball throwing  
That's what I'll do_

* * *

"I've decided that I love New York during the Holiday season," Kelsi said with a contented sigh.

"You have, huh?" Ryan asked in amusement.

"Mmhm, I'm kind of sad that we won't be here for Christmas," She told him.

"Christmas in New York isn't that great, trust me," Kelsi's roommate chimed in. Mychal was a native of New York City and didn't quite see what her roommate was being so wistful about.

"For you maybe, but I've never been in New York on Christmas," Kelsi told her.

Ryan smiled warmly at her, "You just like New York when it's covered in snow."

Kelsi glanced around the area of Central Park they were currently strolling through, "Do you blame me?"

He shook his head, "Definitely not."

Kelsi reached down and grabbed some snow. She packed it in her hands as she began walking again. Ryan turned to glance at a few kids making a snow man, and Kelsi chose that moment to attack. With a little jump she smashed the packed snow on top of Ryan's billed toboggan. He jumped in alarm as some of it fell down his jacket. He flailed about as he tried to rid himself of the cold and frozen precipitation. Once that was accomplished he glared at Kelsi from where he stood. He slowly reached down and picked up his own handful of snow. Kelsi yelped and ran away to hide behind Mychal.

"Do NOT get me involved in the flirting!" Mychal yelled as she jogged away from the pair.

Kelsi took off and Ryan chased after her. She slipped on a patch of ice but managed to come to a stop in front of an even bigger patch of ice. She moved to try and avoid it, but Ryan came barreling into her before she could. Ryan grabbed Kelsi around the waist and twisted them around in the hopes that he would take the brunt of the fall for Kelsi. He managed to land on his back, and Kelsi had also managed to land on her back. She'd also landed on TOP of him.

"Ow," Ryan said with a groan.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay, Ry?" Kelsi asked as she frantically rolled off of him on to the ice.

"Yeah, I'm fine. My butt is a little sore, but other than that I'm fine."

Once they caught their breath they attempted to push themselves up, but they were in the middle of the ice patch which led to them slipping again.

"I don't think we can get up," Kelsi said worriedly.

"Oh no, we WILL be getting up," Ryan said with determination.

Kelsi glanced around for Mychal and found her sitting on a park bench flirting with a guy in an NYU sweatshirt. Kelsi rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Mychal won't be helping us anytime soon."

Kelsi glanced over at Ryan to see him slithering to the edge of the ice. She grinned and bit back a chuckle. He finally reached the edge and stood up. He reached out for her and she gladly accepted his help. He used the ice to slide her to him.

"My butt is officially numb," Kelsi laughed as she reached him.

Ryan grabbed her other hand and pulled her upward. Once she was fully upright they both realized how close they were. Their faces were only about an inch apart. Kelsi gulped nervously as Ryan began to lean in.

"Hey!" Mychal yelled to them just as Ryan was about to close the distance. At the last minute though he changed trajectory and kissed her forehead instead. Kelsi let a soft frustrated growl escape her lips before she turned to face her roommate.

"What?" She asked irritably.

"Are we going to get coffee or what? I need caffeine!"

Ryan chuckled and grabbed Kelsi's gloved hand.

"C'mon we better humor her before she goes homicidal on us."

* * *

_This is for the **Ryelsi_Fans Irving Berlin challenge** so there are more songs/prompts to come! YAY! These probably won't go in chronological order...just according to whatever whim I'm feeling at that particular moment. The entire series will be called "Love and the Weather" but this individual drabble is called "Snow"...ENJOY!_


	2. I Love a Piano

_**I Love a Piano**_

_

* * *

_

I love a piano

_I love to hear somebody play_

_Upon a piano_

_A grand piano_

_It simply carries me away_

* * *

Ryan stopped by the door of the rehearsal room. He didn't hear Troy or Gabriella singing this time, but he knew he was listening to Kelsi play. Whenever she played he would try to surreptitiously stop by to listen. His sister wouldn't like it if she knew especially now that Kelsi was working with their competition, but he couldn't help it. Kelsi put all of herself into her playing, and you could hear what she was feeling. A part of him had always loved the sound of a piano, but hearing Kelsi play felt like a once in a lifetime opportunity. Even when she was playing her score at the auditions a couple of days ago he still found himself becoming distracted by the beauty of her playing. He would love one day to just be able to sit with her and watch her play. That was the thing about being surreptitious…he didn't get to see her expression. That was what had truly distracted him at auditions. Kelsi was consumed by music and it really showed when she played. She closed her eyes and swayed with whatever melody she was playing like there was nowhere else she'd rather be. The piano was her haven.

"RYAN!" Sharpay called from down the hall.

He sighed and reluctantly continued past the rehearsal room. He hoped one day to have a haven like that for himself.


	3. Let Me Sing and I'm Happy

_**

* * *

**_

Let Me Sing and I'm Happy

_Let me sing a funny song_

_With crazy words that roll along_

_And if my song can start you laughin' I'm happy_

_Happy_

* * *

Kelsi had left her music binder in the rehearsal room after she and Gabriella had finished rehearsing. She'd almost gotten to the bus when she'd realized it, and now she was going to have to call her father and wait for him to pick her up. She casually strolled back to the room she practically lived in. She had already missed the bus so she wasn't in any hurry. But she stopped short of the rehearsal room and lingered outside of the door.

Someone was singing, and playing.

"_Bravely bold Sir Robin rode forth from Camelot,_

_He was not afraid to die_

_No, brave Sir Robin,_

_He was not all afraid to be killed in nasty ways._

_Brave brave brave brave Sir Robin._

_He was not in the least bit scared to be mashed into a pulp…"_

Kelsi giggled as she recognized the song. That was one of her favorite parts of that movie. Monty Python and the Holy Grail was a movie that she and her father often enjoyed together. Usually when her mom wasn't around or went to bed early since her mother hated that movie. But Kelsi thought it was hysterical and she liked it even more now that it had been turned into a broadway show.

But what was making what she was overhearing the most enjoyable was the fact that it was Ryan Evans singing it. This was not a song she had ever thought she would hear Ryan sing. Espescially since Sharpay hated "Spamalot" with a burning passion. That brought her to another question. What was he doing in the rehearsal room alone? Shoudn't he be off practicing for callbacks with Sharpay? Kelsi was too curious to stay outside of the room now. She opened the door and walked toward the piano. Ryan turned as soon as he heard the latch.

He looked surprised to see Kelsi.

"Expecting Sharpay?" She asked.

He nodded, "I was teaching her some choreography earlier and she threw a fit and stormed out. I'm just biding my time until she comes back."

"I see," Kelsi said with a nod. "Great song you were playing earlier, by the way."

He chuckled, "Just trying to keep myself entertained."

She nodded, "If you really want to keep yourself entertained try playing…this."

Ryan watched as Kelsi shuffled through her bag and pulled out a purple music book and placed it in front of him.

"The Fantasticks?" He asked. "You carry that around with you?"

"It's my favorite thing to play on the piano," She told him shyly as she opened the book to a certain page.

"There," She said as she tapped the page and pointed to the sheet music in front of him. "The Overture. That will keep you busy until Sharpay cools off."

She grabbed her binder off of one of the chairs in the room and made her way to the door. Before she left she turned to face him with a small smirk.

"Good luck."

"Thanks, Kelsi," He told her with a smile.

She chuckled, "Don't thank me just yet. That piece is rather difficult."


	4. Let Yourself Go

_**

* * *

**_

Let Yourself Go

_Relax  
And let yourself go  
Relax  
You've got yourself tied up in a knot_

* * *

Kelsi glanced over at the table where Ryan sat with Chad, Gabriella, and Taylor. She smiled softly as she watched him fidget nervously. She'd spent a lot of time with the Evans Twins and she'd never known that Ryan was that good at baseball. She knew he was interested in the sport. Sharpay complained about him hogging the television to watch baseball games all the time at the lunch table. But he'd never said anything about having participated in it. She noticed he looked strangely awkward around the group of Wildcats. She stood up from her seat beside Martha and made her way toward him.

"Hey there, Champ," She grinned as she sat down on the other side of him.

He looked up at her and smiled, "Hey, Kelsi."

"Something wrong?" She asked him.

"No, why?" He lied.

"You look awfully uncomfortable over here," She told him with a shrug. Since callbacks she and Ryan had been talking more than they ever had before. Before they had shared looks and eye rolls at Sharpays antics, but really nothing more.

"I just don't get it," He said with a sigh.

"Get what?" She asked with a furrowed brow.

"With the way Shar and I have acted toward you guys…and some of the things that have been said on both sides…I just don't understand why-"

She smiled softly at him, "Why everybody's opening their arms to you now?"

He nodded and sighed, "Exactly. I'm not sure how to take it just yet either."

Kelsi shrugged, "The bottom line is that none of us really know that much about you. We know what we see at school, but that can't be all there is to Ryan Evans. You proved that today, and I think Chad and everyone else sees that now. They've realized that you're not just Sharpay's brother, and they might even be trying to make up for misjudging you."

Ryan's eyes never left Kelsi's face even as she looked down at her hands. He smiled gratefully at her when she looked up again.

"And as for how to take it," She continued. "Just show them more of what you've shown them already. Show them **you**. Relax, and enjoy it."

He nodded and smiled, "Thanks, Kelsi. I think I will."


	5. Lazy

_**

* * *

**_

Lazy

_I long to be lazy._

_I long to be out in the sun_

_With no work to be done._

_Under that awning they call a sky_

_Stretching and yawning and let the world go drifting by._

* * *

Kelsi sighed and stared at the sheet music in front of her. Nothing was coming. She was stuck. She let out a frustrated grunt and slammed her hands down on the keys. She glared at the blank paper in front of her. She wanted to right a group piece. A piece that didn't feature Troy and Gabriella (considering she was beginning to feel like Troy was drifting away from them) but it was strangely difficult to write a piece without the Wildcat poster child.

"Geez, what did that piano ever do to you?" Ryan asked from the doorway.

She sighed and turned to face him, "I've never had this much trouble writing a song before."

"Blocked?" He asked in sympathy.

"Yes! It's so frustrating!"

His eyes widened. He'd never seen Kelsi this stressed. Not even when she had to deal with that incompetent violinist during Twinkle Town orchestra rehearsals.

"Okay, you need a break," Ryan told her with certainty.

"I can't take a break. I have a Bridal Tea to play for in fifteen minutes," She said as she began to pack up. He noticed she was slamming her folders around and shoving things into her bag angrily.

"Wow, you definitely need a break," He told her in a shocked tone.

"Ms. Nielson, tick tock. I will not have you being late for the tea," Mr. Fulton said as he appeared beside of Ryan.

"Actually, Fulton, Kelsi's taking the rest of the day off," Ryan told him.

"She is?" Fulton asked.

"I am?" Kelsi asked him in surprise.

Ryan turned to face Fulton and nodded, "She is."

He walked toward Kelsi and took her folders from her.

"Of course, Mr. Evans," Fulton said reluctantly.

"C'mon I'll walk you to the staff locker room so you can put this stuff away," Ryan told her. Kelsi nodded and complied. She was too flabbergasted to do anything else.

He leaned against the locker next to hers as she put her bag and folders away.

"Did you just kidnap me from work?" She asked him as she closed her locker.

He laughed, "I guess I did. But you and I both know that you can't play soothing classical music with the mood you're in now."

She chuckled, "Probably not. So what am I supposed to do on my day off?"

"Nothing," He told her with a smirk.

"Nothing, huh? That's different for me."

"I know," He nodded. "Sometimes you need a day to be lazy and forget all your worries, Kels. A day off may be just what you need to recharge your muse."

"So where will I be doing all of this "nothing", Mr. Evans?" She smirked.

"Well, first things first…we need to steal a golf cart. And maybe hide my sister's some where she won't find it for a while," He smirked mischievously as he and Kelsi exited the locker room.


	6. While You're Dancing

_**

* * *

**_

The Best Things Happen While You're Dancing

_The best things happen while you're dancing  
Things you would not do at home  
Come naturally on the floor  
For dancing soon becomes romancing  
When you hold a girl in your arms  
That you've never held before_

* * *

Kelsi was pulled into the prom scene specifically to dance with Ryan. After he had paired everyone off he realized that he'd forgotten himself. At first he'd shrugged and just said he wouldn't be in this number, but then Kelsi pointed out that he and Sharpay had their own solo portion of the song. So he'd looked at her, smirked, and then casually informed her she would be dancing with him. But now he wasn't quite sure that was a good idea. He was supposed to be getting a song from her for him and Sharpay, but the more he danced with her the less he wanted to do that. All of Sharpay's fancy talk about fame and fortune seemed to be so trivial and selfish when he was dancing with Kelsi. He watched her clarify a step for Gabriella and chuckled. When they had first started working on this number Kelsi had been extremely nervous and had asked him a million times to go through the steps with her. Now she knew them better than most of the cast (the exceptions probably being himself, Martha, and surprisingly enough Chad). She had been completely against being in this number at first, but once they'd started he had watched her embrace performing. He knew she still proffered being backstage, but they were all proud of her for giving it a try. Kelsi had grown and he'd grown right along with her.

Dancing with Kelsi had opened his eyes more than he ever thought it would.


	7. Love, You Didn't Do Right by Me

_**

* * *

**_

Love, You Didn't do Right by Me

_Love, you didn't do right by me  
You planned a romance that just hadn't a chance  
And I'm through  
Love, you didn't do right by me  
I'm back on the shelf and I'm blaming myself  
But it's you_

* * *

Chad wasn't quite sure what to do with the information he had just accidentally acquired. Part of him wanted to take out Evans (right hook to the jaw, maybe?), part of him wanted to warn Kelsi, and then another part of him wanted to pretend he hadn't heard anything. Even he could tell that Kelsi was smitten with Ryan Evans, and he didn't want to be the one to tell her that Sharpay was using Ryan to get music out of her. He needed advice on what to do, but he wasn't sure telling anyone else what he had heard would be a good idea. He didn't want Kelsi to find out via word of mouth. If anything Chad thought Ryan should tell her himself. Fess up to his own mess.

Chad decided to do a mixture of his first three instincts the minute he saw Kelsi walking toward him in the hallway.

"Hey, Kels," Chad greeted.

"Hey, Chad," Kelsi noticed he was looking at her strangely. "Are you okay?"

"It's just…are you sure about going to prom with Evans? I mean do you really like him?" Chad asked.

Kelsi smiled at him, "I'm positive, and yes I do really like him."

He sighed in a forlorn manner, "That's what I thought."

Kelsi stared after him in confusion as he continued down the hallway.

Chad glared at Ryan as he passed him. On instinct Chad turned around and caught back up with Ryan. He grabbed his arm and pulled him outside into a small empty courtyard.

"Something you need, Danforth?" Ryan asked in worry.

Chad said nothing, but immediately punched Ryan across the jaw. He hadn't punched him as hard as he could have, but it was enough to get his point across.

"What the hell was that?" Ryan asked in outrage as he stumbled backward and rubbed his jaw.

"You tell Kelsi or I will," Chad told him with a raised eyebrow.

Ryan looked confused at first and then his expression turned into a combination of shock and worry.

"You heard Sharpay and I earlier didn't you?"

Chad remained silent but crossed his arms over his chest and glared at him sternly. Ryan looked away from the basketball player and ran a hand across his face.

"You've got to believe me, Chad. I didn't ask Kelsi because Sharpay told me to. I swear," Ryan told him urgently as he took off his hat and held it in his hands.

"You know honestly? I don't care," Chad told him. "What I care about is HOW Kelsi finds out about this. If you don't tell her, Sharpay might. And if neither of you tell her then I will. She needs to know. Personally, I'd proffer for her to hear it from you. Might hurt less that way."

Ryan sat down on the stone bench in the courtyard, "You're right. I know you're right."

Chad shook his head and his expression softened when he saw the genuine regret on Ryan's face, "You really screwed up, man. You know that?"

Ryan nodded silently.

"I mean you really let Sharpay suck you back in like that?" He asked in disbelief.

"I was stupid, and now…Kelsi's probably going to hate me," Ryan sighed. "I didn't end up getting the song for her. I just couldn't. I should've just told Kelsi about it from the beginning."

"Yeah, you should've. She would have understood that," Chad told him in disappointment. "This way, things are going to seem way harsher."

"I'll talk to her during free period," Ryan said in a depressed tone.

"Be prepared for an angry Troy, man," Chad warned him as sympathy began to leak into his tone. "That punch I gave you earlier is nothing compared to what Troy's gonna do to you."

"Looking forward to it," Ryan mumbled bitterly.

* * *

Before Free Period rehearsal started Chad noticed Ryan pull Kelsi aside and walk with her outside. He didn't know where they went, but when they came back Fifteen minutes later Kelsi looked blank. Chad couldn't tell if she was angry, upset, or ready to cry. She looked perfectly apathetic. He did notice she didn't look in Ryan's direction or say anything to him at all for the rest of the rehearsal. Chad had never seen Ryan so disheartened. He kept glancing at Kelsi in his peripherals and sighing. When free period was over Kelsi caught up with Chad in the hallway.

"You knew didn't you?" She asked him.

"I just found out this morning," He told her sadly. "If it makes you feel better I punched him."

"So that's why his jaw was bruised?" Kelsi asked.

Chad nodded.

"I just don't get it. I thought…I thought he really felt something. But I suppose Sharpay using him to scheme makes more sense than him actually liking me," Kelsi said with a gulp. "I just wish I would have found all this out before I wasted my parent's money on a dress and shoes."

Chad wrapped an arm around Kelsi's shoulders and gave her a side hug.

"Hey Chad," Kelsi said after they had walked a few minutes in silence.

"Yeah, Small Person?"

"Don't tell the girls or Troy about this, okay?" She asked him.

His brow furrowed at her, "Why?"

"As upset at him as I am…He did seem genuinely apologetic," She said quietly.

"And you don't want Troy getting wind of this," Chad said as he gave her a small grin.

"He's got enough going on with Gabby and everything," Kelsi nodded.

"Okay, I'll keep it to myself," He told her.

"Thanks, I'll see you at rehearsal after school right?" Kelsi asked as she headed toward her English class.

"Of course."

* * *

Chad had Discrete Math with Ryan after his chat with Kelsi, and when they were put in groups to work Chad and Ryan were placed in the same group. Chad glanced at Ryan and wondered whether he should clue him in on what Kelsi had told him. If Chad doubted whether Kelsi liked Ryan before than he knew for sure now. She was keeping Ryan from being beaten up and shunned from the group which meant the composer still cared about the choreographer.

"Kelsi's saving your butt, dude."

Ryan frowned at him in confusion, "Huh?"

"She made me promise not to tell anyone about any of this…drama."

"She did?" He asked in shock.

Chad nodded. He could see hope building in Ryan's expression.

"I have to fix this," Ryan said as determination crossed his features. "When I asked Kelsi to prom this whole mess with Sharpay didn't even cross my mind. I was just so caught up in that song…"

Chad watched as a grin suddenly covered Ryan's face, and he started scribbling on a spare piece of notebook paper frantically.

"Good luck, man," Chad mumbled to Ryan as he watched him plot.

* * *

_This one is a two parter...tomorrow's update will conclude this one!_

_Enjoy!_

_angellwings_


	8. When I Dance with You

_**

* * *

**_

It Only Happens When I Dance with You

_It only happens when I dance with you  
That trip to heaven till the dance is through  
With no one else do the heavens seem quite so near  
Why does it happen, dear, only with you?_

* * *

Ryan was going to make this up to Kelsi if it killed him. Starting today. Hopefully his plan for this morning would at least convince her to go with prom with him again. Ryan had honestly never been up this early. Kelsi arrived at school earlier than some of the teachers, and Ryan needed to be there before her. He knew Kelsi had tea every morning while she worked on her compositions so he'd brought light breakfast items that she could enjoy with her tea. He had flowers (a standard for apologies). He'd also brought a CD on instrumental show tunes. There was one in particular he wanted to play.

Just as he finished setting up the light breakfast and popped the CD into the room's sound system Kelsi walked through the door. Her eyes widened and she opened her mouth to speak, but she said nothing. She stared down at the daisies in the vase (he'd found out from Martha that they were her favorite), and then looked back at him.

"Ryan? What is this?"

"An apology," He told her with a nervous gulp.

He saw her tense up and look away, but he kept going.

"I can't go to prom with anyone else, Kelsi," He told her.

She rolled her eyes, "Yes, I'm sure that would leave Sharpay rather annoyed with you, wouldn't it?"

"No, Kelsi, I mean I don't _want_ to go to prom with anyone else. I'll dance with you or I won't dance at all," He told her with determination. "I don't think I could take seeing you dance with anyone else either."

The song he'd specifically wanted Kelsi to hear started to play as he made his way toward her.

"Dance with me?"

She sighed and reluctantly nodded. How could she refuse when he was looking at her with those puppy dog eyes of his?

As they danced he sang along quietly with the instrumental.

"_It only happens when I dance with you,_

_That trip to heaven till the dance is through,_

_With no one else do the heavens seem quite so near,_

_Why does it happen, dear, only with you?"_

Kelsi tried to ignore the goose bumps that formed on her arms, but it seemed impossible. He did seem genuinely sorry, and this little plan of his must have required some work especially to convince Ms. Darbus to let him borrow her key to the rehearsal room. Since Kelsi was the only other person with a key he would have had to go to Ms. D. She pulled back from him to look him in the eyes.

"Okay," She told him softly.

"Okay what?" He asked excitedly.

She smiled, "Okay, I'll go with you to prom."


	9. I've Got Plenty to be Thankful For

_**

* * *

**_

I've Got Plenty to be Thankful For

_Still I've got plenty to be thankful for  
I've got eyes to see with  
Ears to hear with  
Arms to hug with  
Lips to __kiss__ with  
some one to adore_

* * *

Kelsi had never thought this would happen when she thought about going home for Thanksgiving. She was stuck in Charlotte, North Carolina. She and Ryan both were. They were spending Thanksgiving in the airport. They were just supposed to catch a simple connector flight to New Mexico, but no…it had to be cancelled. So now they were waiting for their Thanksgiving night flight. They would finally be leaving Charlotte for New Mexico on another flight at around 9 PM that night, which left Friday and Saturday to spend with their families. They should have been there YESTERDAY, but that hadn't worked out. Now she would only have two days with her parents after not having seen them since the beginning of August. She missed her family, and she had been so happy about seeing them for five days straight. Now she only had two days. She was not happy.

"Pumpkin Spice Latte?" Ryan asked as he offered her the warm Starbucks beverage.

She smiled softly as she accepted it from him, "Thanks."

"So, some Thanksgiving huh?" Ryan asked with a lopsided grin.

"Yeah, some Thanksgiving," Kelsi agreed with a homesick sigh.

He slipped the arm that wasn't holding coffee around Kelsi's shoulders and hugged her to him, "Tomorrow morning, Kels. We'll see them tomorrow morning."

"I know…but tomorrow's not Thanksgiving."

"Well, think about this way. You could have been stuck all alone in this airport as opposed to with me. Your handy dandy boyfriend," He said with a charming smile.

She let out a soft laugh, "That's very true. I mean if I was stuck here all alone then who would pay for my Pumpkin Spice Latte?"

He feigned hurt as he gasped, "That was cold, Nielson."

She chuckled and gave him a lingering peck on the lips.

She smiled at him and rested her head on his shoulder, "Happy Thanksgiving, Ryan."

"Happy Thanksgiving, Kelsi."


	10. Snooky Ookums

_**Snooky Ookums**_

_All night long he calls her  
Snooky ookums  
Snooky ookums  
All night long the neighbors shout  
"Cut it out! cut it out! cut it out!"  
They cry "For goodness sake!  
Don't keep us all awake  
With your snooky, ookey, ookey baby talk!"_

Ryan gave Kelsi a strained look as the couple in the booth behind them carried out their conversations.

"You can't have that, Snooky Ookums, it has strawberries in it," The woman said.

"Oh, so it does! Where would I be without you, Sugar Bowl," the man responded.

"Sugar Bowl?" Kelsi mouthed to Ryan in disgust as he sat across from her. His shoulders shook with silent laughter as he handed the bill and his credit card back to the waitress.

"Oh, Teddy Bear, we should order a milkshake with two straws," the woman said excitedly.

Kelsi rolled her eyes and shook her head. This couple was nauseating. Even more so than Troy and Gabriella. Finally the waitress brought Ryan back his card and Kelsi waisted no time getting out of the booth and heading for the door. They had been forced to listen to that couple all through dinner. Once they were outside and walking toward the movie theater Kelsi shuddered and gagged.

"I don't even write love songs that are _that_ cheesy," She complained.

Ryan let out a deep laugh, "How many different pet names did they use for each other?"

"Close to 35," Kelsi said as she reached out and laced her fingers through Ryan's.

"38 if you count those last three," Ryan corrected her.

"Oh my lord, I mean can't they use each other's names? Or normal people pet names? Heck even normal nicknames would work," Kelsi chuckled.

"So what you're saying is you don't want me to call you Snooky Ookums?" Ryan asked with a cheeky grin.

"You do and I will be forced to call you Sugar Bowl," Kelsi threatened as they made it to the ticket line outside of the vintage theater they normally had their nights out to.

"What movie should we see, Sugar Bear?" The man in front of them asked his date.

Kelsi tried not to grin, but when Ryan's shoulders began to shake again she completely lost it. Leaving the people in front of them to stare at the laughing college students in confusion.


	11. Fella with an Umbrella

_**

* * *

**_

A Fella with an Umbrella

_I'm just a fella,_

_A fella with an umbrella, _

_Looking for a girl who's saved her love for a rainy day._

* * *

Kelsi was one of the last people left in the music building. Professors were still around, but they would also be leaving very shortly. So, Kelsi began to pack up her stuff. She had stayed as long as she did in the hopes that the rain outside would let up, but it never did. It wasn't raining when she left this morning so she had left her umbrella hanging on the back of her door. She sighed as she exited the rehearsal room, and made sure all of her papers were tucked safely inside of her messenger bag.

She stood at the main double doors and peered out at the rain. She was trying to strategize how best to make her way through the downpour. She was supposed to meet Ryan back at her dorm in twenty minutes. She decided the best thing to do was power through. Run straight through the rain. She reached out to push the door open, but paused when she noticed someone walking toward the building with a large umbrella. She smiled when she noticed the person holding the umbrella was wearing a grey fedora. The man with the umbrella smiled at her and opened the door for her.

"Need an umbrella?" Ryan asked her with a smirk.

She laughed and looped her left arm through Ryan's right arm as he held the umbrella.


	12. I've Got my Love to Keep me Warm

**

* * *

**

I've Got my Love to Keep me Warm

_The snow is snowing_

_The wind is blowing_

_But I can weather the storm_

_What do I care how much it may storm?_

_I've got my love to keep me warm._

* * *

Kelsi glanced out her window. Classes had been cancelled. There was a massive snow storm hovering over New York City. Almost everything was closed, and a few areas of the city didn't have power. Ryan had been forced to stay over the night before because Kelsi refused to let him catch pneumonia trying to flag down a cab. It was junior year, and Kelsi and Mychal were now renting out a small two bedroom apartment. Ryan had slept on the couch with more blankets and pillows than he probably needed, but Kelsi had wanted to make sure he was comfortable.

She padded into the kitchen and began to make coffee when the lights flickered. They flickered twice and then everything went dead. Kelsi sighed and drew back the curtains on their one and only window in order to let in a little light. Mychal walked out of the bathroom with her toothbrush still in her mouth.

"We dutht lotht power, didn'th we?" She asked. Her toothbrush wiggled back and forth as she spoke.

Kelsi nodded, "Yes, thank god we have a gas stove. At least I can make tea."

Mychal walked back into the bathroom and Ryan stirred from the couch.

"What time is it?" His sleepy voice called out.

"Nine," Kelsi told him as she filled their kettle with water.

"Shit!" He cursed. "I was supposed to be in class an hour ago!"

Kelsi chuckled, "Ryan, look outside."

He squinted at her, "Why?"

"Just trust me," She grinned before going back to her tea preparations. He stumbled toward the window with one of the blankets still wrapped around him, and peered out at the city. The wind was blowing harshly in all directions, and snow and ice were pelting the window. There was no one on the street below. Ryan had never seen Kelsi's block so dead.

"Wow," He said just before he yawned. "This storm is really bad, huh?"

"Knocked out the power," Mychal said as she came out of the bathroom sans toothbrush.

"I guess that means we're all stuck inside all day?" Ryan asked as he dropped the blanket back onto the couch and headed toward the kitchen where Kelsi was. He leaned on the counter next to where she was preparing three cups of tea.

"Yes it does, and good morning," Kelsi told him with a smile.

"Morning," He smiled back as he leaned forward for a kiss.

"Keep it PG, people. Roommate present," Mychal said as she shielded her eyes from their romantic moment.

"Just PG?" Ryan asked with a cheeky grin. "How do you expect us to stay warm?"

Kelsi's eyes widened and her face flushed. She smacked Ryan's shoulder and gave him a scolding glance. He merely grinned in response.

Mychal closed her eyes tightly and gagged, "Sick, if you guys are going to be getting THAT personal today then I'm going to go hang out with the weird snake lady across the hall."

"Go right ahead. I won't mind one bit," Ryan smirked.

Kelsi shook her head, but couldn't keep her mouth from spreading into a grin, "You're terrible."

He chuckled, "I know, that's why you love me."


	13. Falling Out of Love Can be Fun

**

* * *

**

Falling Out of Love Can be Fun

_Falling out of love can be fun  
After love is over and done  
It's an awful blow and although it's upsetting  
So much you can do while you're forgetting  
Falling out of love can be fun_

* * *

"C'mon, Kels, come out with us. It will be fun," Mychal pleaded from the door of the bathroom as she put the finishing touches on her makeup.

"I don't feel much like going out tonight," Kelsi said from her spot curled up on the couch.

"Is this because Evans dumped you?" She asked.

"Ev-RYAN, did not dump me. We had a fight," Kelsi said with a shake of her head.

"Then why haven't either one of you returned each other's calls?"

"One word: pride," Kelsi told her. "He thinks he's right and I KNOW I'm right."

Mychal rolled her eyes, "Just for the record…he's right."

"WHAT?" Kelsi exclaimed. "He is NOT right."

"That Josh guy from your composition class is practically obsessed with you," Mychal said with a sigh.

"He is not. He's my FRIEND. F-R-I-E-N-D!"

"You may think of HIM as a friend, but he does not think of YOU that way, my dear sweet naïve roomie."

Kelsi's shoulders sagged, "Are you sure?"

Mychal raised an eyebrow at her, "Positive."

"Darn it," Kelsi sighed. "But still Ryan did NOT dump me. Unlike _some _people with Ryan and I one fight does not constitute a break up."

"Hey! It takes more than one fight for me to end things with a guy," Mychal protested.

Kelsi gave her a knowing glance.

"Okay, maybe that's a lie…but I'm WORKING on it," Mychal admitted sheepishly.

Kelsi's phone rang from the table beside of the couch. She glanced at the screen and then picked up.

"Hey, Josh," Kelsi said blankly. She had no idea how to handle this situation. In no certain terms did she have feelings for Josh, but he had feelings for her. The situation had to be handled delicately. Lucky for Kelsi she had NO idea what to do. Mychal gave her roommate a warning look before walking into her bedroom to find jewelry for her outfit.

"Hey, Kelsi. About our number for the group project-"

"Josh, we need to talk," Kelsi told him urgently.

"Is this about what I said to Evans the other day?" He asked worriedly.

Kelsi's eyes widened, "What did you say to Ev-Ryan?"

On the other end she could hear Josh sigh, "I should probably tell you in person. Can you meet me in rehearsal room A?"

"No, but I can meet you in the LOBBY outside of rehearsal room A. With everything going on between me and Ryan right now I don't think it's wise for me to be privately chatting with a guy in a sound proof room," Kelsi told him.

"The lobby's fine. I'll see you there in a few," He said before he hung up.

"You're not actually going?" Mychal asked as she stood at the door with a bright red clutch in her hand.

"Why shouldn't I go? If he does have feelings for me then I need to tell him nothing will ever happen between us. I don't want him seeing signals that aren't there," Kelsi told her.

"I don't like it. Even if you are meeting him in the lobby there is NO ONE in the music building at this time of night," Mychal told her worriedly.

"Look, Josh hasn't jumped me yet, Mych, and I doubt he will. He's just got a little crush is all," Kelsi said as she got up and slipped her shoes on.

"Still, be careful," Mychal told her sternly before she walked out of the door.

* * *

Kelsi got a cab and made it to the music building before 7:00 PM. She quickly made her way to the lobby in the middle of the rehearsal floor, and found Josh already there.

"What did you say to Ryan?" She asked immediately.

"Okay, right to the point. I admire that," Josh said with wide shocked eyes. "No need for pleasantries or anything."

"Sorry. Good to see you, Josh," She said with a forced smile. "Now what did you say to Ryan?"

"I just told him he had some competition that's all," Josh said with a shrug.

Kelsi closed her eyes and shook her head, "No offense Josh, but he doesn't have competition. You're my friend. Nothing more."

"For now," He told her.

"No, not for now. I would appreciate it if you wouldn't 'pursue' me in any way. I'm very happy with Ryan," She told him calmly.

"Really?" He asked her skeptically.

"Really." She stated plainly.

"Bummer," Josh said as his shoulders sagged.

"Besides, I am NOT the girl for you. You need someone a little more outgoing than me."

"I guess," He said in a depressed tone.

She smiled at him sympathetically, "You'll be fine. Just find yourself a rebound girl."

Despite the situation he chuckled, "That might be the strangest rejection advice I've ever gotten."

She laughed softly and patted his shoulder. Her cell phone rang and she answered automatically.

"Hello?"

"Kels? Why did I just pass you going in to the music building at 7 PM?" Ryan's voice asked in confusion.

"Why were you walking by the music building at 7 PM?" She asked in return.

"I had rehearsals in the dance studios next door. Are you working on your composition project…with Josh?"

He sounded worried, and a little jealous. She felt a little miffed, but at the same time…it was kind of exciting.

"Well…I'm with Josh, but we weren't working on the project," She told him reluctantly.

"Then what WERE you doing?"

If he didn't sound worried before he definitely sounded worried now.

"We just had a little chat and cleared a few things up. Something I think you and I need to do as well," Kelsi told him as calmly as she could. She was kind of scared of how he would react to her being alone in the music building with a guy who wanted to be Ryan's "competition".

"You're up there alone with Josh while he pours his heart out to you?"

"Kind of," She said reluctantly.

"I'm coming up there."

"No, Ryan-"

She sighed laboriously as the dial tone sounded in her ear.

"Ryan on his way up?" Josh asked.

"Yep," Kelsi said with a nod.

"Should I hide?" Josh asked in a shaky tone.

"I don't think so…Ryan's not really the aggressive type," She said just before the door behind them burst open and a blurred fist collided with Josh's face.

Kelsi yelped and froze at the sight of Josh sprawled out on the floor. She turned to her right to see a frazzled and seething Ryan standing next to her.

"Um…hi, Ryan," Kelsi said after a few minutes of strained silence.

Josh stood up and wiped the blood off of his jaw, "I thought you said he wasn't the aggressive type?"

She shrugged apologetically, "He usually isn't."

She smacked Ryan's shoulder, "What were you THINKING?"

"I was thinking that he was up here trying to woo you. That's what I was thinking. I mean he practically TOLD me I was going to have to fight him for you-"

"Ryan, we were just talking," Kelsi told him soothingly.

"Actually, dude, she was rejecting me," Josh said as he rubbed his jaw. "Seriously, what did you hit me with? A cinder block?"

"You were-you were rejecting him?" Ryan asked as he ignored Josh.

"No, I was having a slobbering make out session with him right here in the lobby," She told him sarcastically.

"Not funny, Nielson," Ryan said sternly.

Her eyes widened at his tone, "Wow, you're REALLY upset, aren't you?"

"A little bit, yeah," He said curtly.

"Let's go talk," She told Ryan gently and then turned back to Josh. "You might want to find some ice to put on that."

"Thanks," Josh said sarcastically as he watched them leave.

Once they were outside the building Kelsi stopped and turned to face Ryan.

"You have nothing to worry about."

"I don't?"

"Ryan, come on, do you honestly think that someone could swoop in and take me away from you?" She asked him.

"You tell me," He asked her as he locked his gaze on hers.

"Not a chance in hell, Evans. You're stuck with me," She told him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Next time get the full story from me first before you go all He-Man, okay?"

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Next time? Are you planning on this being a regular happening?"

"Maybe, I kind of like jealous-Ryan," She told him with a coy smile.

"Well, I don't," He told her with a shake of his head. "It's too stressful to be jealous-Ryan."

"By the way, did you actually use the word 'woo'? My parents don't even use that word," She smirked.

"Are you gonna pick on me all night? I mean haven't I been through enough torture tonight as it is?"

She laughed, "You're totally right. I shouldn't be picking on you after that impressive display of manliness."

"I'm beginning to think there is only one way to shut you up," Ryan said as he tightened his arms around Kelsi's waist.

"And what would that be?"

He smirked and brought his lips crashing down on to hers. Kelsi slid her hands into his hair, and accidentally caused his hat to fall onto the sidewalk. She certainly wasn't picking on him now.


	14. White Christmas

**

* * *

**

White Christmas

_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas, _

_With every Christmas card I write._

_May your days be merry and bright, _

_and may all your Christmases be white._

* * *

Kelsi had seen snow before. That wasn't what was amazing about the Christmas season in New York. No, there was just something about New York in December that screamed Christmas. There was a feeling that just vibrated in the air. Macy's was all trimmed in decorations. There shows like "White Christmas" and "How the Grinch Stole Christmas" on broadway now, and every where she went she saw people carrying Christmas packages. Yes, New York was definitely Kelsi's kind of town. She hummed "White Christmas" as she walked toward her apartment, and smiled brightly as she reached her door and found Ryan waiting there.

"Hey," She said happily.

"Hey," He smirked.

She narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously, "What are you up to?"

"What would you say if I gave you your Christmas present early?" He asked.

"I would remind you that we agreed to exchange presents once we got home," She told him.

"Yeah, well I can't exactly give you this present in Albuquerque," He told her. "I'll be by here to pick you up at six."

She watched him walk away with a furrowed brow, and a smile. If she hadn't been having a good day before she was definitely having a good day now. She sighed happily and walked through the door. It was three o'clock. She needed to start getting ready. She needed an outfit that was nice and yet kind of casual. She didn't want to be over dressed or under dressed. She quickly hopped in the shower and started to get ready for her surprise date that night.

* * *

"So he just showed up and said, 'I'll pick you up at six.'?" Mychal asked.

"Yes, and he had that twinkle in his eyes. Like he knew he had gotten me something I would love," She told her room mate as browsed through Mychal's jewelry, and pulled out a pair of earrings. "Can I borrow these?"

"Go for it," She told her.

There was a buzz at the intercom.

"I'll let him up," Mychal told her. "You finish getting ready."

"Thanks," Kelsi told her with a smile as she put the earrings in.

She browsed through the rest of Mychal's jewelry and clutches, and looked for things to match her outfit. She was wearing a vintage navy blue party dress that she had gotten at this boutique Sharpay had shown her when she'd come to visit on fall break a couple years ago. She heard Mychal and Ryan arguing playfully in the living room as she glanced over her the outcome of the total outfit. She smiled and tucked a strand of her long hair behind her ear.

Ryan grinned at her as she entered the room.

"You look amazing, Kels," He said as he gave her a quick kiss on the lips. She blushed.

"Thanks," She smiled. "So, where are we going?"

He pulled two tickets out of his pocket and fanned them out for her to see.

"White Christmas? You got us tickets to see "White Christmas"?" She nearly squealed. She jumped and wrapped her arms around his neck. He laughed and hugged her back.

"I take it you like my Christmas present?" He asked with a grin. She squealed and hugged him tighter in response.

* * *

_Sorry this is like two days after Christmas. I intended to have this up before, but a lot has been going on for me personally lately and I didn't have as much time as I thought I would. I hope you enjoyed it!_


	15. Let's Start the New Year Right

**

* * *

Let's Start the New Year Right**

_Let's start the new year right, twelve o'clock tonight  
When they dim the light, let's begin  
Kissing the old year out  
Kissing the new year in  
Let's watch the old year die with a fond good-bye  
And our hopes as high as a kite  
How can our love go wrong if  
We start the new year right?

* * *

  
_

It was strange being around the old gang and dating Ryan at the same time. The two had never overlapped before. Sure, they had gone to senior prom, but they hadn't actually pursued anything with each other until late October. None of the Wildcats (except Sharpay, and occasionally Zeke) had ever seen them as a couple. When she and Ryan had arrived to the New Years party holding hands they had gotten some looks. Looks that seemed shocked. Kelsi thought those looks had more to do with actually seeing their couple status as opposed to just reading about it on Facebook. She'd seen the girls exchange looks that clearly said "Aw!". After a few minutes of mingling and small talk Martha grabbed her arm and pulled her into the Bolton's living room where the girls would now set up camp while the guys gathered in the kitchen. Zeke had to check on the cake he was baking, and the guys just automatically followed him.

"How adorable are you and Ryan?" Martha asked rhetorically.

Kelsi chuckled, "I like to think we are extremely adorable…well at least I am."

Gabriella quirked an eyebrow at her, "You have been hanging out with the Evans twins WAY too much."

Sharpay smirked, "I know, Isn't it wonderful?"

"Just don't turn her into a Mini-Sharpay," Taylor said teasingly.

"I won't, believe me. I already have one of those…against my will. As a matter of fact I am willing to say she is worse than I am, but really what else would anyone expect from her with a name like Tiara?" Sharpay said as she shook her head.

"Your name's not exactly subtle, Shar," Kelsi reminded her with a grin.

"True, but at least I'm not named after an accessory," She said.

"No, just a breed of dog," Gabriella reminded her with a smile.

"Her last name is Gold," Sharpay stated.

Kelsi wrinkled her nose, "Her last name is really Gold?"

"There's no way I could ever make something like that up," Sharpay smirked.

The New Years party continued just like that even as the guys rejoined them in the living room. They talked about frivolous subjects and laughed a lot. They put in a movie to kill time until midnight. The movie ended a little after 11:30, and they immediately turned the channel to the local news to watch as they counted down to the new year. Troy and Gabriella left to retrieve the sparkling cider as Troy's parents knew the group was under 21 and hid any bottles of wine or Champagne that might have been in the house. They came back in and passed out the plastic disposable wine "glasses" that had been filled with Cider.

"You know what I've never done?" Ryan said as the ball began to drop.

"What's that?" Kelsi asked him.

"Kissed anybody at midnight on New Years," He grinned. "I've heard it's a tradition."

Kelsi smirked, "Are you suggesting we participate in this tradition?"

He didn't respond but merely arched an eyebrow and smirked as the countdown reached it's final seconds. Kelsi laughed and closed the distance between them as the countdown clock on the television hit zero.

Troy chuckled and shook his head at his friends, "They didn't even drink their cider."

* * *

_Again I apologize for posting a holiday themed drabble so late...but better late than never, right?_

_Enjoy!_


	16. Be Careful, It's My Heart

**

* * *

Be Careful, It's My Heart**

_Remember, it's my heart, _

_The heart with which so willingly I part._

_It's yours to take,_

_To keep or break,_

_But please before you start,_

_Be careful, it's my heart.

* * *

  
_

Kelsi was going to tell him tonight. She was. She had promised herself that she would. She swallowed thickly and glanced over her reflection in her mirror. She had put in her contacts for tonight, and worn a simple baby pink vintage 1950's party dress. She and Ryan were going to dinner tonight. It was Valentine's day and for once Kelsi had someone to celebrate it with. She was ecstatic and terrified at the same time. Kelsi was about to put her heart on the line. She knew for certain that it would be worth it though. There was no doubt in her mind that her feelings deserved to be stated. But fear was beginning to plague her mind. What if Ryan wasn't as serious about their relationship as she was? What if he freaked out and walked away from her?

Kelsi took a deep breath and placed a calming hand on her chest. Suddenly a knock sounded on her dorm room door. Kelsi jumped and heard a chuckle from behind her.

"Chill out girl, it's just a Valentine's date," Mychal said with a smirk.

"Oh believe me it is NOT just a Valentine's date…this is so much bigger than that," Kelsi answered nervously as she opened the door. Ryan smiled and held out a single rose for her. She smiled in response and accepted the rose. "Thank you."

"You ready to go?" He asked. She nodded and took his hand as they left.

"So, where are we going?" she asked.

"Not telling," He grinned.

"What? Not even a hint?"

"Nope, you get nothing," Ryan chuckled.

Kelsi swallowed thickly. She needed to tell him now. If she waited she might lose her nerve. She did not want to lose her nerve, "Ryan?"

"Yes?" He asked.

She bit her bottom lip hesitantly before she spoke up, "I love you."

They stopped walking and Ryan turned toward her in surprise. He did something she hadn't been expecting…he started to laugh. Kelsi felt her bottom lip begin to tremble. Was he laughing at her? Ryan's laughter stopped when Kelsi snatched her hand away from his and turned away from him. His eyes widened when he realized what was going on. He smacked his palm against his forehead and cursed himself.

"Kels," he said softly as he reached out to grab her hand again. She inched out of his reach.

"You know what, I think I'm just gonna go," She said quietly. Ryan's eyebrows shot up and he frantically reached out for her upper arm.

"No! Kelsi, wait," He said urgently. "I wasn't laughing at you or what you just said. I promise."

She spun around to face him angrily, "Then what were you laughing at?"

He gave her a small grin, "You…sort of ruined my surprise and I was laughing at myself because my first thought was about that instead of your actual words."

She stared at him blankly and waited for him to continue.

"I was going to take you to my favorite spot on campus. I've got a picnic basket and everything waiting for us in the car, and then once we were there and the atmosphere was right…I was going to tell you the exact same thing," He explained with a nervous gulp. He watched Kelsi process this as she stared at the rose I her hand before the rose was suddenly dropped. Her eyes were wide and a smile slowly spread across her face.

"The exact same thing? You mean you-you love me?"

"Of course I do, Kelsi. I have for a while now," He smiled. She swallowed thickly.

"Tell me," She requested softly. He slipped the hand that rested on her upper arm down to hold her hand and took a step closer to her.

"I love you," He said as he looked her in the eyes. She jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you too," She said excitedly before kissing him soundly on the lips.


	17. I'll Capture Your Heart

**

* * *

I'll Capture Your Heart**

_I'll capture your heart singing  
And then I'll take you down the road with my dancing  
Just wait till I start singing  
And wait until you get a load of my dancing  
I can't go wrong, a tender song and you'll discover my charms  
And then some taps and you'll collapse and fall right into my arms  
I'll capture your heart singing  
And then we'll start a romance when I go into my dance

* * *

  
_

Ryan sighed and watched Kelsi as she pointed out everything Jason and Chad needed to improve on in the song. She would gesture to a specific measure and then begin explaining how it should sound or what they should be expressing. He smiled at her animated gestures and understanding smiles. How had he not noticed her sooner? How had he gone through almost four years of high school without seeing what was right in front of him? He didn't know, but he definitely noticed her now. He just had to get her past the notion that they were just friends. Did "friends" cast each other the looks that they did? Did "friends" make up things that needed to be done for the Talent Show JUST so they could spend time together? Did "friends" hold each other's hands when they were sure they were alone?

No, they didn't. He and Kelsi weren't friends. They hadn't been since the beginning of summer. He realized he didn't need to rush anything. He would still see her once summer ended. After all, they were headed off to Julliard together. He just couldn't stand being in relationship limbo. Not when he felt the way he did. He felt someone shove his shoulder lightly and glanced over to see his twin sitting down beside of him.

"Staring again, little brother?" She asked.

"For the last time, Shar, we're twins," he said with a chuckle.

"No, I was a born a minute before you. I'm older," She huffed. "And you didn't answer my question."

"I wasn't staring," he said. "I was pining."

Sharpay rolled her eyes, "I don't understand why you don't just dive right in. I mean go for it already."

"I can't just…'go for it'. It's a little more complicated than that," Ryan said with a sigh.

"It really isn't, Ry. I'm not saying you have to randomly make out with her or anything, but…DO something. I mean make a move already," Sharpay insisted.

"If you have any ideas I'll be more than happy to hear them," He said in a bored tone.

"Do what an Evans Twin does best, Ry…perform," she said with a flip of her hair. "Just please quit staring from afar…it's creepy."

He shook his head at his sister, "Thank you for the kind words, Shar."

"You're welcome. Aren't you glad I'm your sister?" She smirked.

He needed help. Not that his sister's suggestion wasn't helpful, but he needed to talk to someone who really knew Kelsi. Maybe Martha, Gabby, and Taylor could help him. No one is better at planning than Taylor, Kelsi tells Martha everything, and Gabriella is half of one of the strongest relationships he's ever seen. They could help him figure out how to best use Sharpay's advice.

A determined and mischievous gleam appeared in his eyes. He was going to capture Kelsi's heart…even if it took the rest of his life.


	18. Count Your Blessings Instead of Sheep

**

* * *

Count Your Blessings Instead of Sheep**

_When I'm worried and I can't sleep_

_I count my blessings instead of sheep_

_And I fall asleep counting my blessings

* * *

  
_

Ryan marched into the medium sized auditorium in the music building with the sole intention of dragging Kelsi away. When he opened the door he immediately spotted her sitting at the piano scribbling frantically on blank pieces of sheet music paper. While 12 of the 24 seats on the stage were occupied with musicians who were watching her worriedly.

"Kelsi?" one of them asked tentatively.

"Yes, Mitchell?" She asked with barely contained stress. "And if you even _mention_ the flu I will shove your clarinet down your throat."

Ryan bit back a chuckle at Kelsi's snap. She was definitely stressed. She'd been working for three straight days on re-organizing her piece for only a twelve piece orchestra. She had her senior concert for her professors tomorrow night. This presentation determined whether or not she would be receiving her diploma, and she had been perfectly prepared until three days ago when _half_ of her orchestra came down with the flu.

"Um, you look like you need a break," Mitchell said bravely.

She chuckled bitterly, "A break? I would love a break, but unfortunately I have a show to reorganize."

Kelsi sighed and looked up her musicians. There was no point keeping them here. There was nothing for them to play, and if anything their stares and meaningful glances were only distracting her further.

"You know what, you guys should go home. Get some rest for tomorrow. I do need you all to be here two hours earlier than previously scheduled though. I'll want to make sure you guys understand the changes to the score," She told them as she motioned for them to leave with her free hand. Ryan shook his head as the musicians filed out. Kelsi was telling them to rest while _she_ was the one who desperately needed it. He was fairly certain she'd had about three hours of sleep in three days. Ryan stopped when he reached the piano.

"You should take your own advice and get some rest," He told her.

She looked up at him, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to take you home," He told her in a definitive tone.

"Ryan, I do not have time to go home," She said in a frustrated tone. "I've still got a LOT to do, and if this doesn't go well I WON'T graduate."

"Yeah, well you definitely won't graduate if you pass out during the first five minutes of the performance."

"I'm NOT tired. I'm fine," She said. Ryan grinned as she began to yawn.

"Oh, yeah you're WIDE awake," He said dryly.

"I don't have time to be tired!" She exclaimed.

"Uh oh, is this turning into that 'Saved by the Bell' episode where the tall girl is addicted to those caffeine pills?" Ryan asked with a smirk.

Kelsi cracked a smile and chuckled lightly, "No, I haven't started singing Pointer Sisters songs yet."

"Look, just let me drive you home so you can get a few hours of sleep, and then you can come right back here and work yourself into a coma. Okay?"

"Even if I got back to my apartment I wouldn't be able to sleep. My mind is in overdrive at the moment. I keep thinking of everything that could go wrong-"

"Fine, then I'll stay with and make sure you go to sleep," He told her as he held out his hand for her to take.

"A nap _would_ be nice," She said thoughtfully.

"I should say so. You've been up for nearly three days straight," Ryan grinned.

She sighed and accepted Ryan's hand, "Okay, take me home."

"That's my girl," He said with a smile as he kissed the top of her head. As they left he began to hum "Count Your Blessings" from White Christmas and Kelsi groaned.

"Don't start singing that now. I'll be dead to the world before we even get to my place."

"That's kind of the point," Ryan said as he slipped his arm around her shoulders. She slipped her arm around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder as they exited the auditorium.


	19. You're Easy to Dance With

**

* * *

You're Easy to Dance With**

_You're easy to dance with. _

_There is no doubting the way we stand out in the crowd._

_Though it's called dancing to me it's romancing out loud._

_You're easy to dance with._

_Loving you the way I do makes you easy dance with,_

_That is why I'm always right on the beat.

* * *

  
_

Kelsi watched Ryan as he taught the cast a new combination of moves. She found herself wishing they would rehearse "A Night to Remember" more and more often just to have an excuse to be close to Ryan. There was something about dancing with him that Kelsi got a thrill out of. Letting Ryan lead her around the stage in a series of fast paced dance moves had become an addiction for her. She'd never really been that great of dancer. Sure she had rhythm, but that didn't mean she was graceful. Somehow Ryan made dancing easy. Kelsi's head snapped up at the sound of Sharpay slamming the phone back on the base. She stared at the phone for a split second to keep herself from staring at Ryan anymore.

She was still trying to figure out HOW Sharpay convinced Ms. Darbus to let her use the phone. That phone usually set on the stage managers podium backstage, and was NEVER touched by anyone but Ms. Darbus and the stage manager. Kelsi really wished she had Sharpay's power of persuasion. This was the SECOND time she'd sat out of dance rehearsal in favor of a phone call. Someone knocked on the top of her piano gently. Kelsi looked up from the antique style phone to the person who did the knocking. It was Ryan. Smiling brightly at her, and she was once again reminded how he made her feel like Eliza Doolittle. He was the only person she had ever met that made her want to dance all night.

"Ms. Nielson, I believe you're my partner for this next dance," He told her with twinkling eyes. She smiled eagerly and walked around the piano. She couldn't believe she had once protested her inclusion in this number. They walked to their position in comfortable silence. Kelsi took a deep breath, and looked up at Ryan.

"I want to tell you something," She said hesitantly and softly.

Ryan gave her an encouraging smile, "I'd love to hear it."

She blushed before she spoke, "For some reason dancing with you is very easy, and that says a lot since well…I'm not the most graceful person around."

He smiled softly at her, "I want to tell you something as well."

She gave him a shy and yet interested glance as he leaned forward. Kelsi resisted the urge to back up just as Ryan stopped. He only left an inch of space in between them. His soft smiled stayed steady until he spoke.

"It's easy to dance with you too. I've never enjoyed dancing more than I have during this number."

Kelsi bit her bottom lip and smiled brightly. Should she be concerned that "I Could Have Danced All Night" was currently blaring in her head?


	20. Blue Skies

**

* * *

Blue Skies**

_Everyday was a cloudy day for me_

_Then good luck came knocking at me door,_

_Sky's were gray but they're not gray anymore._

_Blue skies smiling at me,_

_Nothing but blue skies do I see._

_Blue birds singing a song,_

_Nothing but blue birds all day long._

_Never saw the sun shining so bright,_

_Never saw things going so right,_

_When you're in love my my how they fly.

* * *

  
_

Ryan shook his head at his sister as they marched through the airport.

"I knew there was a reason I didn't like that Roxanne girl in high school," Sharpay ranted as her high heels clicked against the hard tiled floor.

"Mary Anne, Shar," Ryan told her.

"Oh, who's side are you on?" She snapped.

"To be fair, sis, you and Zeke have never officially dated," He reminded her.

She glared at him, "Official titles are over rated."

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe Zeke doesn't feel that way?" Ryan asked her.

"Please, guys are NOT fans of labels. Especially where relationships are concerned," She told him.

He gave her a disbelieving look, "You don't actually _believe_ that, do you?"

She looked at him with wide eyes, "Not about you, but then again you've always been weird."

Ryan sighed, "You have a lot to learn about people, sis."

"He's dating some one else, Ry! I just don't understand it. She has NOTHING on me. Martha told me she doesn't even eat sugar! Do you know what that means?" She asked frantically as they approached baggage claim.

"Do I _want_ to know?"

"His cookies and his baking in general are completely _wasted_ on her! I mean what is an anti-dessert person doing dating a future baking mastermind? It makes NO sense!"

_Oh good lord, this plan better work. I do not want to deal with this for all of Spring Break, _Ryan thought to himself. His sister had decided to come visit for Spring Break. She was supposed to go stay in Ithaca at Cornell with Zeke, but a couple of weeks ago they split.

And now apparently Sharpay had found out about Zeke's new girlfriend from Martha and Gabriella. She had been raving angrily about it since she stepped out of the gate and into the airport. According to Kelsi Zeke wasn't as happy as he seemed. He'd realized Mary Anne was a mistake as soon as he had started dating her. She was demanding, but did not possess Sharpay's soft side (however rarely seen). She enjoyed food, but HATED all desserts. How could he date some one that HATED his specialty? Kelsi had heard nothing but Zeke's moaning and complaining since this Mary Anne girl appeared. She was sick of it. Ryan had heard nothing but Sharpay's jealous rantings since the same girl appeared. He was sick of it. So they had formulated a plan. Ryan found himself shocked that his seemingly sweet and innocent girlfriend actually had a devious side.

She'd invited Zeke and Mary Anne to New York for Spring Break, and then informed Ryan that he was _going _to help her put Sharpay and Zeke back together again. From what Ryan was hearing from his sister it definitely seemed that Sharpay and Zeke needed to have a long detailed talk.

Their plan was simple. Shove Sharpay, Zeke, and Mary Anne together and then let his sister loose. They had no doubt that she would torture Mary Anne into releasing her claim on Zeke.

* * *

Until today Kelsi thought that Sharpay Evans was the most intimidating person she would ever meet. Mary Anne proved her very wrong. If Troy and Chad had smacked Zeke upside the head for his crush on Sharpay then they would certainly beat the crap out of him if they met Mary Anne.

"No, no, Kelsi dear. A few steps behind me please," Mary Anne announced with a wave of her hand as they walked down the street to their hotel.

"Excuse me?" She asked with raised eyebrows.

"Behind me, darling. I don't like to follow," She told her. Kelsi gave Zeke a disbelieving look and he returned it with an apologetic look of his own. She snapped her fingers and held out her hand, "Zeke, my emery board!"

He sighed laboriously and pulled the nail file out of the clutch he held in his hand and then placed it in her well manicured hand. Kelsi fell into step beside Zeke.

"Why haven't you broken up with her yet?" Kelsi whispered.

"I _have_," He told her urgently. "She glared at me and then pretended it didn't happen."

"What in the _world _made you think dating _that_ was a good idea?"

"I think it was the blonde hair and bossy attitude. I thought she was gonna be like Shar…but-but…Mary Anne is just…_inhuman!_" He told Kelsi in a stage whisper. Kelsi patted his arm sympathetically.

"Most people's rebounds have something like an annoying laugh NOT a psychotic self absorbed streak."

"I'm just lucky like that I guess," He said sarcastically. "And now I'm gonna be stuck with Bratzilla for the rest of my life."

Kelsi grinned wickedly, "Oh, no you're not. Ryan and I have a plan."

"Unless it includes an exorcism of some kind I'm afraid it won't help," Zeke said with a sigh.

"Who needs an exorcism when you have a Sharpay?" Kelsi smirked. Zeke's eyes widened and a hopeful smile spread across his face.

* * *

"_Who_ is THAT?" Sharpay shrieked as she froze outside of the revolving door.

"That would be Mary Anne," Ryan told her hesitantly.

"She's here with Zeke? ZEKE is here? You didn't tell me he was going to be here, Ryan!" She hissed.

"Shar, look at Zeke. Really look at him. Does he look even remotely happy right now?" Ryan asked.

Sharpay observed Zeke closely. He looked humiliated. She noticed he was carrying a red satin clutch in his right hand. She also noticed Mary Anne snap her fingers at him as they checked in. He rolled his eyes and handed her a credit card out of her clutch.

"Oh she did NOT just snap at my…um…Zeke!" She cried. "And a red SATIN clutch with a SUNDRESS? Ick, clearly this girl knows nothing about dressing appropriately throughout the day."

Ryan watched in amusement as Sharpay stormed into the lobby and never let her glare at Mary Anne waver. He followed her into the lobby and caught Kelsi's eye. He winked at his girlfriend quickly.

"Zeke. Bags!" Mary Anne commanded with yet another snap.

"Pick up your own bags, Barbie!"

Zeke turned slowly and beamed at Sharpay.

"Excuse me? And you are?" Mary Anne asked.

"I am the woman that you will never be, sweetie. Back away from my baker," Sharpay barked.

"_Your_ baker? Oh, I get it you must be the old me. Face it, darling, you were a passing fad. I have staying power," Mary Anne said proudly.

Sharpay laughed uproariously, "Me a fad? Oh you are adorable. You're carrying around a tacky clutch with a casual sundress and you're calling ME a fad?"

"You and Zeke are through, sister. Right Zeke?" Mary Anne asked.

Zeke didn't answer. He simply stared at Sharpay happily.

"Zeke?" Mary Anne demanded.

Zeke pulled his eyes away from Sharpay long enough to acknowledge Mary Anne, "Wrong, Mary Anne. _We're_ the ones that are through."

Sharpay squealed excitedly and rushed Zeke.

"WHAT?" Mary Anne shrieked. "You can't dump me! _I_ am never dumped! I always do the dumping!"

"Get used to change, _darling_," Kelsi told her with a smirk. Ryan chuckled at his girlfriend and slipped arm around her shoulders. They watched Sharpay and Zeke as they embraced and smiled proudly.

"We make a good team, you know that?" Ryan asked with a smirk.

"Not a good team…a _great_ team," She told him as she slipped her arm around his waist.

Sharpay eagerly dragged Zeke over to Kelsi and Ryan, "_We_ need to get to your apartment."

"Why is that?" Kelsi asked.

"I need my _boyfriend_ to bake me something. I'm having Baylor cookie withdrawals," Sharpay said as she smiled up at Zeke.

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that," Zeke exclaimed.

Ryan chuckled in amusement, "Which part? The boyfriend thing or the cookie thing?"

"BOTH," He said excitedly as he wrapped an arm around Sharpay's shoulders and pulled her closer.


	21. How Deep is the Ocean

**

* * *

How Deep is the Ocean**

_How far would I travel,_

_To be where you are?_

_How far is the journey,_

_From here to a star?_

_And if I ever lost you,_

_How much would I cry?_

_How deep is the ocean?_

_How high is the sky?

* * *

  
_

Kelsi didn't know why she had run. She didn't know why she had left town. She shouldn't have, but in the moment…well it had been instinct. She had immediately caught a plane home, and left Mychal a note. She'd called into work while she had been waiting to board her plane. Her father had picked her up at the airport, and now she was sitting in her old room. She was in Albuquerque, and now she wanted to be back in New York.

She should have stayed and talked everything out. It's not like there were a lot of options for Ryan's career at the moment. It's not like they couldn't work things out. Kelsi sighed. She came here to think, and to get herself together, but that wasn't what was happening. She kept thinking about Ryan. Her bedroom door creaked open and her mother peeked in.

"Everything alright, sweetie?" She asked.

Kelsi smiled softly at her mother, "Everything is okay I guess."

Her mother walked in and sat down beside of Kelsi on her bad, "You still haven't told me what you and Ryan argued about."

She groaned, "It was stupid! I over reacted."

"What happened?" Her mother asked with an understanding smile.

"He got a job with the touring company of Chicago," She said.

"Well, that's great! What kind of a job?"

Kelsi gave her mother an unenthusiastic look, "He's a member of the ensemble. But you're not hearing me, mom…it's the _touring_ company. Meaning NOT in New York."

"I heard you," She said. "But I'm looking at the glass half full. This could lead to a lot of great things for him. Ryan is a very nice boy and he deserves great things, don't you think?"

Kelsi gave her mom a guilty look, "Of course I think he deserves great things, but…he's _leaving_."

"Not forever, Kels," She said as she gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead. "And you might want to think about how hard this is for him too. Just because he's leaving doesn't mean he's leaving _you_."

She stood up and walked toward the door, "Just think about it."

Kelsi covered her face in her hands and curled up on her bed. Life after college SUCKED, careers SUCKED. She blamed her current situation on Disney for giving her ridiculously high fairy tale expectations of life. She would blame Hans Christian Anderson or the Grimm Brothers, but the original tales were actually really dark…until they were Disneyfied. Why had she left? What good did she think it would do? Nothing could be solved if she and Ryan weren't even in the same state. Did she have some fantasy that he would come after her?

Kelsi growled in frustration and threw a pillow at the wall. There was a sudden soft clacking against her window. She turned in time to see a few pebbles colliding with her window. That was the clacking noise. Was someone throwing pebbles at her window?

She stood up and walked to the window. She looked outside and saw a figure standing in her front yard. The figure stepped into the light of her porch light to pick up a few more pebbles and Kelsi gasped. She hadn't seen the figures face, but he was wearing a white fedora.

Ryan. She opened the window and shrieked when a pebble flew by her head and into her room.

She heard a curse from below.

"Sorry!"

Kelsi couldn't resist a chuckle, and she smiled softly.

It was Ryan.

"Kelsi? I didn't hit you did I?"

"No," She called down to him.

"Are you still made at me?"

She sighed, "I was never made at _you_ I was made at the situation."

"Why did you leave then?"

She bit her bottom lip thoughtfully, "I honestly don't know. I realized I shouldn't have as soon as the plane took off. When did you get here?"

"A half an hour ago. Mychal called me and told me to get my 'ass to Albuquerque'," He said as he quoted her room mate. Her cell phone rang from her bedside table and Kelsi winced when she saw Sharpay's number flashing across the screen. She answered hesitantly.

"Kelsi, let my brother inside or so help me-"

"You'll hurt me. I got it, Shar."

"Good," she snapped as she hung up.

"Kelsi?" Ryan called up questioningly.

"I'm coming down!" She told him as she left her room and headed down the stairs. She reached the door and pulled it open to find Ryan waiting there. She stared at him for a second before she launched herself into his arms.

"I'm sorry," She said as she swallowed thickly. "I over reacted-"

"We both over reacted. I should have let you explain why you were upset instead of accusing you. I should know by now that you want me to succeed," He sighed as he wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"I was just terrified about you leaving-"

"I'm terrified about leaving too, you know. I mean what if I leave and then you find somebody else?" he asked.

"That won't happen," She assured him.

"You can't be sure of that," Ryan told her.

"Ryan, how many times do I have to tell you that you are the only guy for me?"

"At least one more time," he smirked.

She took his hand and led him into the living room. They sat down on the couch and she took his hand and rested her head on his shoulder. She turned to him and looked him in the eyes.

"You are the only guy for me, Ryan Evans, and I'm willing to work this relationship out in whatever way we can," She told him with certainty.

"Good because there is no way I'm letting you get away," He told her with a smile as he leaned in for a kiss. She sighed happily as they shared a kiss, but they were interrupted by the light being switched on in the living room.

"Kelsi?"

Ryan and Kelsi immediately pulled apart as Kelsi's parents entered the leaving room.

"Oh my," Kelsi's mother said as she spotted Ryan.

"Is that Ryan Evans?" Her father asked in surprise. "What in the world are you doing here?"

Ryan's eyes widened as he attempted to figure out what to say. Kelsi glanced at his speechless face, and began to laugh hysterically. Ryan watched her laugh for a minute before joining her. Mr. and Mrs. Nielson stared curiously at their daughter and her boyfriend as they continued to laugh hysterically.


	22. Easter Parade

**

* * *

Easter Parade**

_Never saw you look quite so pretty before  
Never saw you dressed quite so lovely what's more  
I could hardly wait to keep our date this lovely Easter morning  
And my heart beat fast as I came through the door_

_For in your Easter bonnet, with all the frills upon it  
You'll be the grandest lady in the Easter parade  
I'll be all in clover and when they look you over  
I'll be the proudest fellow in the Easter parade

* * *

  
_

The Evans family hosted an Easter Egg hunt at Lava Springs every year for the children in the community, and all of the Evans family was required to attend. The cast of "Chicago" was taking a couple of weeks off for the Easter holiday, and Kelsi and Ryan had arranged to meet up in Albuquerque. Ryan had invited Kelsi to come with him to the Easter Egg hunt. Ryan paced back and forth in front of the front desk.

"Ryan, you're going to wear a path in the carpet," Sharpay said from behind him. He jumped and then turned to face her. "Wow, brother dear, you need to chill."

"Chill? How am I supposed to chill?" He asked frantically.

Sharpay rolled her eyes, "If you don't then Kelsi will know something's up the minute she walks through that door. And you don't want that to happen, right?"

He took a deep breath and nodded, "Right."

"Good, just act normal," Sharpay said before she gave her brother a hug. "You have nothing to worry about."

"Thanks, Shar," He said as they pulled apart.

"No problem," She said. "Now have you seen my baker around here anywhere?"

"I think he went to the kitchen to say hello to Chef Michaels," Ryan told her.

"Thanks!" She said happily as she began to walk away. She turned back to him before she left the room, "Don't forget to breathe, Ry!"

He chuckled, "I'll try!"

"You'll try what?" a voice asked. He turned sharply and spotted a brightly smiling Kelsi Nielson.

"I forget," He said as he stared happily at his girlfriend. He hadn't seen her in a few months. It felt like longer. He immediately pulled her close and kissed her like he had never kissed her before. He didn't like being away from Kelsi for so long. Every time he called her he could think of nothing else but hopping on a plane to New York JUST to be with her for a while. He'd been discovering that there was some truth to the phrase "absence makes the heart grow fonder."

"I guess that means you missed me?" Kelsi asked teasingly as they broke apart.

He smirked at her, "Only a little."

He grabbed her hand and led her out of the clubhouse.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

He grinned, "You'll see."

He saw her smile as they reached the golf course, and knew she had figured out where they were going. As they reached the hill Kelsi spoke up.

"I should have known this was where you were going," she said.

"We had a lot of good times here," He smiled. He pointed to the green just below the hill, "That's where my mother embarrassed me in front of your parents-"

Kelsi laughed, "It wasn't that bad. They thought it was funny."

"Yeah, well your father still didn't need to know that I occasionally use a 'backboard' on my golf putts," Ryan blushed.

Kelsi chuckled, "I thought it was totally worth it. You're embarrassed face was extremely adorable."

His blush deepened and he continued. He pointed to a spot a little lower on the hill, "There's where I found out you and Jason WEREN'T a couple during that first summer."

"And here," He said as he grabbed her hand and stepped over a few paces. "Is where I realized that I wanted to be more than just your friend."

"Here? During the summer? And it took you until second semester to do anything about it?" She asked.

He smiled fondly, "It's not exactly easy to get up the guts to ask out your crush especially in high school."

Ryan cleared his throat and led Kelsi down the hill a few paces, "And here is where I asked you to marry me."

Kelsi's brow furrowed, "Um, Ryan…you've never asked me to marry you."

He smirked playfully at her, "Oh really?"

Kelsi swallowed thickly and nodded. She took a deep breath and her heart began thumping in her chest.

"I guess I better do that now then, huh?" He asked as he pulled a ring out of his pocket. "I shouldn't let a beautiful spot like this go without a memory."

"Are-are you serious?" Kelsi asked as she stared at the ring in shock.

"Never been more serious in my life," He told her. "Kelsi, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" She said almost instantly. He let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding and slipped the ring on her left ring finger. Once the ring was on Kelsi jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You proposed!" She exclaimed.

He laughed at the shocked tone in her voice, "Yes, I did."

"I'm engaged!" She yelled with that same shocked tone. "Oh my gosh! I'm engaged!"

"No need to send out engagement notices I'm fairly certain the entire club just heard you," He chuckled. He was prepared to tease her some more, but he didn't get the chance. Kelsi's lips suddenly captured his own and cut off any words he might have said. Not that any words really needed to be spoken.


	23. Sisters

**

* * *

Sisters**

_Sisters, sisters  
There were never such devoted sisters.  
Never had to have a chaperon, no sir,  
I'm here to keep my eye on her.

* * *

  
_

Kelsi sighed as she sorted through the rack of wedding dresses. She couldn't find one that seemed to fit her in size or in style. It was herself and her mom looking at dresses while she was home for a short while in Albuquerque.

"This is ridiculous," She sighed. "There has to be at least ONE dress in Albuquerque that I like!"

Her mother patted her back sympathetically, "Don't worry, honey, we'll find something."

"You're darn right you will," Came a voice from behind them. Kelsi spun around quickly.

"Sharpay!"

"What did you think I was going to let my future sister-in-law shop for a wedding dress without me? No way," Sharpay said with a smirk.

Kelsi sighed, "We should just go some where else. I have looked at all of these and-"

"No you haven't," Sharpay said bluntly. "I know you. You've only looked at the 'safe' choices. Kelsi, this is your wedding day. It's okay to splurge a little bit. You just go find a dressing room to camp out in. I'll take care of the selection."

"Shar, you really don't have to-"

"Are you kidding me? This is what most people feel like when they go to Disney World. I WANT to do this," Sharpay said excitedly. "Mrs. Nielson, could you help me out here?"

Mrs. Nielson chuckled at the blonde, "Come on, Kelsi, let's do what the woman says."

Mrs. Nielson led Kelsi off to the dressing rooms, and Sharpay immediately began looking through the racks. She was determined to find Kelsi the perfect dress. She hadn't done much for Kelsi over the years, but she could at least do this.


	24. Love and the Weather

**Love and the Weather**

_

* * *

Moonlight romances have to take chances  
That's what I learned with the dawn  
Love and the weather can't be depended upon

* * *

_

Kelsi's jaw clenched as she glanced out the window from her bedroom.

"Of course! Why wouldn't it rain on my wedding day?" She pouted pathetically. "I just HAD to have an outdoor wedding at Lava Springs…I couldn't be traditional and have my wedding indoors."

"Wow, it is really pouring out there," Martha said as she glanced out as well. Gabriella and Taylor turned to give her silencing glares.

"Someone's been spending way too much time with the airheaded Wildcat," Sharpay scoffed.

"Hey! Jason is not an airhead!" Martha exclaimed with a slight glare.

Sharpay chuckled, "Keep telling yourself that sweetie."

Gabriella sighed laboriously, "Can you two stop? We should be focusing on cheering up Kelsi."

Taylor placed a hand on Kelsi's shoulder, "We'll figure something out, Kels."

"Like what? Did you happen to be smart enough to book a back up location? Because apparently my mother forgot to do that," Kelsi said bitterly. "God, this is so sad. Here I am in my wedding dress with my hair and make up done and yet I will not be getting married today."

Gabriella sighed and sat down beside of her and placed an arm around her, "Taylor's right, we will figure something out. I mean we are Wildcats. We've been in worse situations than this right?"

"Cue the inspiring crowd rallying speech," Sharpay muttered sarcastically.

"God, Sharpay, will you just shut up? You are not helping at all!" Taylor snapped.

"Hey, I helped pick out the wedding dress! That's all the 'helping' that I'm willing to do," Sharpay said as she studied her nails and smoothed out the wrinkles in her bridesmaid's dress.

Kelsi's cell phone rang from her bedside table. Martha picked it up and checked the caller ID.

"It's Ryan," She said. Kelsi held out her hand to take it but Sharpay intercepted.

"Are you crazy? You can't talk to the groom before the wedding…it's bad luck!"

"Bad luck? I think it's a little too late to be worrying about bad luck, Shar," Kelsi told her as she reached for the phone again.

"No, there's still a chance that this wedding might happen. As much as I hate to admit it Gabriella is right. This IS a wedding full of Wildcats," Sharpay said as she answered for her. "This is Kelsi's phone."

"Shar? Can I speak to Kelsi please?" Ryan asked.

"No you cannot. What kind of terrible groom are you anyway? You know better than to speak to the bride before the wedding," She said as she scolded her brother.

"Sis, it's raining," He stated as if it were obvious. Sharpay sighed and stepped outside of the room. She motioned for Taylor to follow her. Taylor gave her an annoyed questioning look before obliging her. Once the door was closed behind them Sharpay continued her conversation.

"Yes I know it's raining, jerk, but that shouldn't stop this wedding now should it?" She asked curtly.

"Hang on, you want ME to fix this?" He asked.

"Um, YEAH. You are the groom aren't you?"

"Well, yeah, but I don't see how-"

"Ugh, I'm tired of you. Maybe Taylor can whip you into shape," Sharpay said as she handed Taylor the phone. She could hear Ryan protesting as the phone switched hands. Taylor grinned evilly as the phone landed in her hand. "Let him have it, Taylor."

"Gladly," She said as she lifted the phone to her ear. "Evans, you better be working on a solution. This is your WEDDING DAY. And don't give me this 'impossible' crap. You've got the ever proud back to back basketball champs there with you so I don't think 'impossible' is an issue."

"Taylor-"

"Bottom line, Drama King, you've got a brokenhearted fiancé over here and you need to swoop in and save the day! Get to work or I WILL find you," Taylor said sternly as she hung up before Ryan could invent more excuses. "Well, that was therapeutic."

Sharpay chuckled, "I know right? Why do you think I'm so bossy?"

Shortly after the two re-entered the room Kelsi's phone rang again with Ryan's number on the ID. Taylor automatically answered.

"We talked about this, Ryan-"

"Um, Tay, I'm not Ryan," Troy said with a chuckle. "Can I please talk to Playmaker?"

"You're not gonna do something stupid like give Ryan the phone once Kelsi's on the line are you?"

"Trust me I do not want to risk your's, Sharpay's, Martha's, or Gabriella's wrath," He told her.

"Fine, how's Chad? Is he behaving?" Taylor asked.

Troy chuckled, "Oh he's behaving. Espescially after that lecture you just gave Ryan. Believe me he won't be risking anything today."

"He better not…unless of course you guys pull this off, and then he'll have won himself a pass," She said with a glare.

"I'll let him know, Can I speak to Kelsi, please?" He asked.

"Sure," Taylor said as she handed Kelsi the phone. Kelsi gave her a curious glance. "It's Troy."

Kelsi nodded and answered, "Hey Troy."

"Hey, Playmaker, how are you holding up?" He asked.

"Honestly? Not so good. It was supposed to be sunny today! This is ridiculous. I think the universe hates me," She told him in a disheartened tone.

"We're working on fixing this okay? So chin up. This day isn't over yet," He told her. She heard a commotion in the background and heard Troy muttering something under his breath.

"What was that?" She asked.

"That was your idiot future husband trying to steal back his phone," Troy told her. She heard Troy turn away from the phone, "Dude, we told you…it's bad luck! This situation is already difficult enough without throwing bad mojo into the mix!"

Despite the general downward spiral of the day Kelsi couldn't help but chuckle at that. It was amazing how many people were concerned with causing bad luck for her and Ryan's already horrendous wedding day. There was another commotion and loud rustling against the phone.

"Ryan, dude, let it go!" She heard Chad yell. "Hey, Small Person!"

Kelsi chuckled, "Why hello Chad."

"Just wanted to let you know not to worry about anything! We've got it all under control. You will not wake up tomorrow unmarried! That's a Danforth guarantee!"

"A Danforth guarantee? Do you work for Men's Warehouse now or something?" Kelsi teased.

"No, but how cool would it be to be that guy? I mean he's a snappy dresser with an awesome catch phrase!" Chad exclaimed.

"Wow, buddy, are you still on a high from the bachelor party?"

There was a pause from the other end of the line, "Is Taylor in the room?"

"Yes," Kelsi told him.

"Bachelor party? What bachelor party? There was no bachelor party!" He screamed into the phone.

Kelsi laughed and waited patiently, "Are you done?"

"Not quite. Bachelor party? What an old and pig headed custom! No intelligent morally minded male would EVER attend one of those! ...and now I'm done."

Kelsi noticed Taylor staring suspiciously at the phone and laughed even harder.

"Okay, now I've really got to go before the Choreographer over here tries to talk to you again. See you later, Small Person. And once again…we, the groomsmen, PROMISE this day will not end with a disappointed bride."

Chad quickly hung up the phone. Kelsi didn't even have time to say goodbye. She smiled at her bridesmaids and shook her head, "Maybe this day won't be so bad after all."

* * *

After about another hour of waiting Martha noticed a car pull in the driveway. Her eyes widened and she immediately pulled Kelsi away.

"Boys!" She yelled. Gabriella's head snapped up and she raced toward the window.

"Not just boys," Gabriella said as she watched the passengers get out. "Groomsmen."

"Really?" Sharpay asked as she quirked an eyebrow. "Does that include my baker?"

Gabriella shook her head at the blonde, "It's all of them, so yes."

"No Ryan?" Kelsi asked eagerly.

"Even if he was with them I wouldn't let you look," Gabriella chuckled.

There was a knock at Kelsi's door and Taylor cracked it open just enough to see who it was before opening the door completely, "What's going on, Mrs. Nielson?"

Kelsi's mom smiled brightly at the girls, "Well, there are some men down stairs that wish to discuss the plan for today with all of you. Well, all of you bridesmaid's that is. You girls go on down there. I'll stay up here with Kelsi."

The girls headed downstairs to meet the boys in the kitchen.

"Good afternoon, ladies," Zeke said with a smile.

"Oh my, don't you look handsome," Sharpay said as she reached up and straightened his tie.

"Yes, well I can't compete with you," Zeke said as he looked his girlfriend up and down. Kelsi had chosen midnight blue for her bridesmaid's dresses and for the boys' vests and ties.

"No one would expect you to," Sharpay smirked.

"So, how is this being fixed?" Taylor asked before she gave Chad a quick kiss on the cheek.

"In about another hour a car we'll come over here and pick up you ladies and Mrs. Nielson, and then about another half hour after that that same car we'll come back here for Kelsi and Mr. Nielson," Troy answered.

"Okay, that tells me nothing," Taylor said with a sigh.

Chad rolled his eyes and continued for Troy, "That car will be taking you all to Mr. and Mrs. Evans' house where Ryan and his parents have arranged for the ceremony to take place. They're trying to get in touch with all the guests as we speak."

"Oh I bet I know exactly where they're having it too," Sharpay smirked. "The foyer, right?"

"How did you know?" Jason asked.

"That's always been Kelsi's favorite room. Even though it's not really a room…it's more like a very large hallway with HUGE ceilings. Mom had this hand painted wallpaper put in, and there's a chandelier, and a grand staircase…"

"Wow, sounds like a good place to have a wedding to me," Martha said in an impressed tone.

"What about the reception?" Gabriella asked.

"That will still be at the Lava Springs Ball Room," Zeke said with a nod.

"Okay, sounds great," Taylor said with a smile. "See? I knew you guys could do it."

She kissed Chad on the lips quickly and looped her arm through his, "Now are we telling Kelsi or letting her be surprised?"

"Surprised, of course," Jason answered. "It's not fun if she knows what's coming."

* * *

Kelsi didn't know what to do with herself after the car had picked up the girls. Her nerves were beginning to sneak up on her. She checked her hair and make up once more, and began to pace. What if she tripped? She was Kelsi Nielson after all and she had been known to trip from time to time.

There was a knock at her door.

"Come in," She called. She smiled at her father as he came in the room.

He smiled softly at her, "You look beautiful, Squirt."

"Thank you, daddy," She said as he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"The car will be here in a few minutes. Are you ready?"

She swallowed thickly, "I don't know."

"What's wrong, babygirl?" Her father asked.

"Am I ready for this? You're married, so you tell me," Kelsi asked seriously. "I mean marriage is hard right? Especially with the type of business Ryan and I are in. I mean will we have enough time for eachother? And what if we want to start a family? I just don't know-"

"Kelsi," Mr. Nielson said calmly as he wrapped an arm around his daughter's shoulders. "Breathe, sweetie, breathe."

"It's just…this is HUGE," She said as she took a few calming breathes.

"I won't lie to you, Squirt, marriage is work, but I've seen you and Ryan together and I have no doubt that this will work. You've both already been through so much together, and you've got a great group of friends that are more than happy to be there for you. Besides, you love this boy, right?"

"Of course I do," She said with a small blush.

"Sometimes, Kelsi, love really is enough," He said as he kissed the top of her head gently. They stood there together for a few moments. Both were very aware of how life would change within the next hour. A knock at the door interrupted their thoughts. "That's the car. How about it? Are we ready?"

Kelsi took a deep breath, smiled softly, and nodded, "Let's do this."

* * *

The car pulled up underneath the car port at the main doors of the Evans' house, and Kelsi smiled brightly. This location might be even better than the one that she picked. Her father escorted her up the front steps and the two doorman immediately opened the front double doors. Kelsi gasped at the sight that greeted her. The doors opened up into the foyer where folding chairs had been set out for their guests. It was beautiful. The wedding party was already up front and Ryan smiled brightly as she and her father began to make their way toward him.

Kelsi couldn't help but be reminded how amazing the people in her life were. They had pulled this together when she had thought it was impossible. Her father kissed her on the cheek as they approached the end of the aisle and handed her hand over to Ryan. She smiled at her father warmly as he joined her mother. She sighed happily and smiled at Ryan.

"Hi," She whispered.

"Hi," He whispered back with a chuckle.

"I almost didn't think we would get here," She told him.

"We almost didn't," he told her honestly. "Our friends had to give me a push."

She took in a deep breath and released it contently, "This is perfect."

He squeezed her hand and winked, "Ceremony's not over yet."

The ceremony was beautiful. They had chosen to recite the traditional vows instead of write their own. They knew everyone had expected them to write their own, but they had both agreed that attempting to do that would only add to the stress of planning the wedding. When Kelsi turned back to hand Martha her bouquet for the exchanging of the rings she noticed Sharpay tearing up and surpressed a good natured chuckle. Sharpay would be denying that later. Once the rings were exchanged they were pronounced man and wife, and Ryan impatiently kissed her. She smiled against his lips and deepened the kiss only slightly. Now was not the place to get carried away. They would have to save that for later.

* * *

_The end! Thanks for all the reviews guys! I appreciate it! and I'm sorry it took me so long to get this last one up! I had to decide what I wanted to do with it first! I hope you guys have enjoyed this challenge series! I had fun writing it! _

_Enjoy!_

_angellwings_


End file.
